


The Dark

by cosmosmariner



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosmariner/pseuds/cosmosmariner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A partnership that needs no words - a bond forged in iron - a love as strong as death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11/28/10 at my writing journal.
> 
> Dedicated with love to Sparky.

  
_For love is as strong as death,_  
its jealousy unyielding as the grave.  
It burns like blazing fire,  
like a mighty flame.  
Many waters cannot quench love. -- Song of Solomon 8:6-7

 

In the dark, they knew each other.

They trained to be as silent as possible, to live in the shadows. A raised eyebrow spoke volumes. After a while, they didn't need to even see each other - they just knew. They had a shared consciousness. They didn't need to speak, they didn't need to look. It was if their hearts could speak to one another using a language that only they could understand.

In the dark, they knew each other.

How many times did they bring each other back from the brink using sheer force of will? How many times did their own stubborn natures bring the best and worst in each other? Too many times - and each time, they came out stronger, the bond more intense. Long nights in hospital rooms, sitting by bedsides - the long night of the soul sometimes too much to bear, yet they survived. Thrived on it, truth be told. Because they were together.

In the dark, they knew each other.

They both had scars, some more brutal than others. Knife wounds, burns, bullet holes, the remnants of scraped knees from childhood, the red, brutal slash from an appendectomy. They could read their scars like a map. Yet still, in the middle of the night, they could almost feel one another's thoughts. They didn't need to speak, yet they would murmur endearments to each other. And when the moon would shine briefly in their bedroom, it would illuminate their eyes, reflecting the fire that passion ignited.

In the dark, they knew each other.

They could face dying. They could look down that corridor of uncertainty, because they knew that even unto death, they would have each other. If it came down to it, one would wait, and they would face the unknown together. Even in an eternal darkness, they would find each other, and they would march forward into the night, partners forever.

In the dark, they knew each other.


End file.
